


Hunger

by Alfer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: Matska freed Perry from the Dean's possession. Now Lola wonders what else she could do for her.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



The mansion settled, everyone else having left hours ago, either to rest or to prowl the night in the case of the vampires. Lola was thankful for it, the quiet in the room never possible when there were so many people around, always arguing what they should do to face this soul-devouring monster, or that ancient being bent on world destruction.

Truly, she knew they were (mostly) human, but shouldn’t her Court’s philosophy be the most instinctual to them? Borrow down and hide until the threat has passed, until snow has cleared and the skies are a safe blue again. Well, except that never happened for a winter courtier, and she’d argued, nor to any other changelings in truth.

If it was not the always present danger of her Keeper finding her again, right into this damned university where she had been taken away in the first place, it was now the infestation of vampires running amok and possessing people they should never have been capable of taking. Lola shuddered, not for the small crystal-clear ice hanging from her shoulders in her true form, but from the memory of the Dean’s oily presence in her soul.

It was lucky, she supposed, that Matska recognized her mother’s (or sire’s? Lola had overheard her and Carmilla addressing the Dean as such) handywork, and was herself old enough to know how to purge such an uncommon occurrence from existence. Not that the creature had been defeated so easily, but at least she wasn’t stealing more of Lola away right now.

The first thing Lola had seen as she took back her own body was the way Matska’s eyes had shone with interest and curiosity as she gazed back at her. It was not a comforting feeling.

And neither was the change in air around her. Not a sound had been heard, but Lola knew when something unnatural walked into a room. Much as she often wished it was just her paranoia, safely ignored, she was always proved wrong. Behind her back, standing over the chair Lola had seated herself on, Matska spoke.

“You are not kine like the others, are you? Mother could have taken over Carmilla’s little poppet if that was all the same, but she chose you. So, what made that body-hopping easier for her, hmm?”

Lola turned around, hesitantly, to face the other woman. Her beauty was not in question, sharp features only accentuating the natural appeal her very contenance provided. But her eyes… they were not human, not even close. Carmilla already had some of that, humanity stripped away after so many years being something else. In Matska, it was even clearer. 

Lola fidget, considering her answer carefully. Having a vampiric ally could come in handy, particularly one such as Matska. But if there was one thing every changeling knew, it was to never give any information about themselves freely.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Miss Belmont. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go.”  
Matska did not move a muscle, but she did do something. Lola would be hard-pressed to say what exactly, but those eyes, beautiful and older than anyone should be, looked at her. Really looked at her.

She could never look through her Mask, Lola knew, or desperately hoped, that was true. The form Titania’s realm had twisted her into, alike what she was before, but sharper, leaner, sadder, was only ever know to others who had faced durances of their own, at the hands of equally cruel Gentry.

Mastka’s lips curled into a satisfied smirk, happy to be proven right if Lola’s intuition was anything to go by. “I though there were some of you in this cursed place. Tell me, little changeling, why would you choose to stay in this prison of a place, after fleeing from your own?”

How does she know? None of the Lost would ever talk about the time stolen from them by the Fae, not even to an unknown changeling, much less another being entirely. How could Matska know what they suffered in the hands of their Keepers?

The first emotion that awoke in Lola was long dormant anger, so inappropriate for her. But there was something that sounded almost like sympathy in the vampire’s voice, and that made Lola curious.

“Why are you here, if you hate Silas so much? And why didn’t you kill the Dean when you had the chance?” It was a gamble, and more than likely a dangerous one. Still, Lola had felt it when Matska forced the Dean from her body, how Lilita had been afraid, truly afraid, of what Matska could do to her at that moment.

Matska went stock still, even the shallow semblance of breathing she seemed to keep on just for show gone. Lola stood just the same, ready to use the power hidden just under her skin to buy herself some precious time. If things went south, she could cross over to the Hedge quickly, if she could reach any door in time.

Matska did step forward, and Lola stepped back, but there was an almost amused expression on the vampire’s face now.

“I have gutted many for far less than that little backtalk. But I am feeling generous tonight,” another step and Lola’s back was to the desk, one more and Matska was close enough to touch, “and there is something about you that has gotten my attention. That doesn’t happen often anymore.”

Her voice had dropped to a purr The image of a big cat, a tiger maybe, immediately coming to Lola’s mind. Dangerous and unpredictable, but so very captivating.

Hands came down on either side of Lola’s hips, Matska’s red eyes, they weren’t red a moment ago, gazing into Lola’s with singular intent, her body centimeters from her own. Run you damn fool.

But that voice was drowned out. Matska was fascinating, and again, some calculating part of Lola pointed out how useful an ally like her would be. If Matska had wanted her dead, she would be already. Without a Freehold, with friends who couldn’t even recognize when another entity had taken over her body, what exactly did Lola have to lose?

So she closed the distance, pressing herself to Matska from thigh to chest, lips crashing together. Matska tasted of expensive wine and a metallic tang Lola actively chose not to dwell on. There was no warm breath leaving her lips, and distantly, Lola wondered if she was cold to the touch too. She couldn’t know, Winter’s touch having long left her skin icy too.

Matska’s answer was all teeth, nipping at Lola’s bottom lip before pulling her into a deep kiss, hand tangling in the soft babyhairs at the nape of Lola’s neck. Her other hand pushed Lola up onto the desk, nail digging into her thigh even through her pants. Laura’s computer almost crashed to the floor, but neither payed attention to it.

Lola couldn’t remember the last time she had been so close to someone else, an unfamiliar hunger building low in her belly as Matska growled against her mouth, soon trailing nips and small bites down her neck. That should have made her worry, but she was too busy tugging at Matska’s clothes.

The vampire pulled back to smile down at her, sharp fangs and red eyes shining in the dim light, then she made quick work of Lola’s clothes, tearing what she couldn’t pull away. Her mouth was back on Lola’s a second after, hands resting on top of her spread thighs. Matska’s clothing intact except for a few creases from Lola’s hands.

It was embarrassing, how arousing that show of supernatural strength and dexterity was for her, and how wet Lola was already. Matska’s finger, slowly scratching their way up to her center, found that sooner than she expected. Getting her wits about her, Lola pulled back before the vampire could.

“Not a word from you.”

Her answer was a startled laugh, more a cackle than anything else. But Matska didn’t bother to say anything, instead going back to Lola’s neck, this time more intensely, biting hard enough to leave marks but not breaking the skin. Yet.

Two fingers pressed against Lola’s entrance, gathering the wetness there before going to her clit, the contrast between their softness and the rough circles Matska decided to tease her with making a soft sound leave Lola’s throat. By herself, she rarely did more than stroke the bundle of nerves, a few minutes of that enough to bring her climax.

Matska had other ideas, alternating between the circles and flicking her clit between her fingers, delighting in the full-throated moan she got out of Lola when she sped up just a little more than humanly possible.

It was almost too much, and yet not enough. One of Lola’s hands went down the back of Matska’s pristine dress, pulling her closer still. The other scratched down one arm, nails not even leaving a mark.

But it was enough to make Matska let out a small sound of pleasure of her own, and seemingly satisfied with her work so far, take her fingers from Lola’s clit back to her entrance, pushing in with both at once. Her thumb took their place, continuing the rough circles in tandem with the fast pace she immediately set.

The sting Lola felt at being filled so quickly faded just as fast, pleasure building the embers in her belly to a fire. She had to bite down on her free hand, otherwise the whimpers leaving her lips every time Matska pushed back in would have called unwanted attention. Matska played her body like a fiddle, and Lola could only go along for the ride.

Matska drove her closer and closer to the edge, and just as Lola was about to fall, body tensing all over, those fangs bit down with intent. There was pain, for a second, but the euphoric pleasure that followed was like nothing she had felt before, not even in Titania’s realm.

For a long while, Lola floated, body seated and mind blessedly quiet. It was the sensation of a tongue lapping at her neck, far more gentle than she would have assumed, that brought her back down into her own body.

Matska was leaning into her, drinking the last drops she was willing to take, and making sure the wound was closed. When she pulled back, those cat-like eyes were unfocused, but not as much as Lola had expected.

To fight an ancient vampire, there was nothing better than another one. Who could better protect her than Matska? And changeling blood was so very sweet and intoxicating to vampires, how could she deny her now?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at dark fic, but I hope this was good enough!
> 
> Since you were okay with more supernatural stuff, I made Lola a Changeling, based off the Changeling the Lost tabletop RPG, again I hope that was alright.


End file.
